Code Geass: the Alternative
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: And so... the reformation of the world begins. AU
1. The Set Up

**"Alternate"**

It's a rather mysterious word, isn't it? It has many meanings, such as a difference.

Were it not for that word, one would expect the world be tossed into ruin, and a demon to rise.

Instead, they received someone else. In this world, there is no demon.

Only a man out for redemption.

* * *

(Pendragon Imperial Palace)

The palace stood upon holy ground, painted brilliant white with golden trims. It was a sight to behold, a sight most fitting for a king to live, and for his children to one day inherit. It was here that all things were made. Peace, war, declarations, governments... everything that comes to exist in an empire is made manifest here, at the hands of a nation's ruler.

The throne room was filled to the brim. Princes and Princesses stood side by side with nobles, the highest of the elite, the ones the Emperor could trust within his inner circle. The royal guard stood ready, their spears in hands, waiting for any threat that would dare interrupt this occassion. Today, the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, would be making a declaration of some sort. What sort of declaration, no one knew. All they could was wait for his appearance, to see the giant of a man walk into the room, his hulking frame standing above all of theirs easily, and his cold and hardened face glaring at them.

One of the princesses, a young girl with cold blue eyes, looked around the room. Like the rest of her siblings, her clothes were designed only for royalty, of the superior, of the strongest of Britannia's world of nobility. However, confusion was marring her round face, alongside that of another, a voluptuous woman with long, flowing purple hair. "Didn't someone say the Emperor was missing?" she questioned her sibling.

The Emperor had not made any appearances, nor declarations, nor speeches within the month. That in itself was unusual, for a king must make an appearance to the public at least once or twice a month in order to build the morality and hopes and desires of his people. This was what his status demanded of him. However, Charles zi Britannia was not an ordinary Emperor. He did not care for such mundane prospects, and instead focused on matters that were important and vital.

"Bismarck was the one who reported that," her older sister replied with the same confusion in her tone. "And now even he is missing."

Their older brother, a tall man with short hair and a round beard intertwining with his mustache and dressed in a gray coat bearing golden shoulders, looked disturbed and anxious, glancing around the room, hoping to find another woman with violet hair and a fierce gaze to match alongside a young man with golden hair and calculating blue eyes. "As for Schneizel and the others," Odysseus questioned. "Where are they?"

"Don't know." the sister answered. "There's been no word from Cambodia, yet."

Just then, the sound of trumpets sounded off. Instantly, everyone tensed, and their eyes fell to the front. A guard performed a salute, his body straight as an arrow, and announced the presence of the king. "Presenting, his Imperial Majesty!"

Everyone looked on expectantly. However, when the figure that embodied their empire appeared, confusion began to sprout. "Wait," the younger Princess frowned. "That's not the Emperor!"

Indeed not. The one who walked out before them looked to be in his teens, yet his stance was the same as theirs. The very air around him reeked of perfection, his very form looked the part of nobility, and his face set in stone like marble. His attire was that of a school uniform, easily fitting his slim build like a glove. Only the jacket, which was closed up all the way to the neck, bared the golden trims. It was the uniform worn by the Ashford Academy students, those who were taught and raised, taking in all knowledge Britannia deemed them worthy of knowing. It was a facility ran by the supporters of the late Empress, Marianne vi Britannia, a powerful figure that had defeated the Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein, in the past. The youth had raven black hair, a shade that surpassed his own clothes, hiding away his forehead and reaching down to the collar of his uniform. His eyes were amethysts, a shade so deep that not even the gems themselves could hope to match their brilliance. This boy walked upon their presence, his smile neither kind nor cruel. It was a satisfactory smile, a smile worn by one who had achieved victory.

To their immense shock, the boy had the nerve, the audacity, to sit upon the throne of the Emperor, crossing his legs over each other, arms resting, and stared back at them all. He met their gaze, measure for measure, and even surpassed them.

Then he spoke, his voice calm, cool like brass, and his tone sharp and clear.

"Greetings," the young man began. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family..."

Eyes widened in shock. Princes could only look at the boy with incredulous disbelief, their jaws hanging. Princesses stared in surprise, unable to rid themselves of his presence as they stared at him with wonder. Nobles whispered amongst each other, hushed quiet words filling the room. The Imperial Family knew this boy well. He was the eldest child of Marianne vi Britannia, formerly known as Marianne Lamperouge, the late consort to Charles zi Britannia, and the former Knight of Two. He was a brilliant child, and a caring boy towards his younger sister, Nunnally. However, tragedy befell the family when Marianne was murdered, and the girl, left blind and crippled. Bullets had severed nerves, and trauma had claimed her sight. There was no longer a use for the girl, not even for political gain.

The last anyone had seen or heard of Lelouch vi Britannia had been when he had barged into the throne room and stood before his father, demanding that justice be done. It was also that day that the prince had been exiled to the nation of Japan alongside his younger sister. It was that country that became their grave. It was that incident which led toward retribution. And so Japan fell, and in it's place stood Area 11. The Japanese were defeated, and their names robbed from them. Their history warped, their culture tainted, and their rights stripped of them. To Britannia, these were savages who lived an uncouth way of life. They should live the way they told them to, expecting them to be loyal servants. It was the least they could do to try and earn their forgiveness for robbing the world of their beloved prince and princess, exiled status be damned.

And yet... here he stood before them, alive and well... and looking dangerous. His very form breathed untold arrogance, a notion found commonly amongst the royal family.

However, he was not finished. His next choice of words sent the entire Britannia world into utter upheaval.

"...and the 99th Emperor of the realm."

Shock, disbelief, betrayal, surprise... these were but the first of many emotions. Their prince, who had been thought to be long dead, had crowned himself Emperor? Was that sheer audacity? Was that arrogance that surprised even theirs?

"It's... it's really you?" the younger Princess asked, staring at the boy in wonder. Her shock was shared by many, but that was but a secondary emotion. They needed to know for themselves if this truly was their long lost brother, and not some imposter seeking glory and gain.

"You're alive?" the older sister asked, confusion and surprise lacing her words.

Lelouch vi Britannnia nodded his head. "Yes, sister, I am." he confirmed for them. "I have returned from the depths of Hell, intact."

Odysseus stepped forth, smiling nervously, yet also relieved. "Lelouch, I am glad to see you again." he told his brother. "When Nunnally was located, I knew you would be alive as well! But, now..." A raised eyebrow settled on his face, a hand lifted in question. "Don't you think your carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father-"

"Charles zi Britannia," the raven-haired boy cut him off sharply, his smile gone. Only an icy cold menace stood in it's place. "the 98th Emperor no longer walks among the living."

The next words he spoke made all of Hell, in it's full splendor, break loose.

"I was the one who killed him."

Gasps echoed and chorused. Revolt and horror appeared. Nobles stared wide-eyed, unable to believe their own ears. Princes glared in seething rage, and their sisters staring in fury.

"Therefore," Lelouch vi Britannia continued. "That makes me the next Emperor!"

Arrogance filled his voice, cold as the rest of him.

"What are you saying?! Are you nuts?!"

"What have you done?!"

"Surely, you jest!"

"I would not joke on so light a matter." the Emperor responded to the question/remark with a dark grin, earning him a terrifying visage.

The eldest Princess turned to the already advancing guards. "Guards, take that fool and execute him!" she had all but demanded of them. "He's guilty of murdering our Emperor!"

The guards ran up the stairs, their target locked in their gaze. All it would take was a single thrust, blades jammed in the flesh, and blood would fall. The betrayer would be judged, and peace would be restored.

However, the heavens had not agreed with them. Their spears were shattered. The shafts were torn from their hands. Their bodies were flung back, sliding across the floor and landing before their lords and masters. Shock and surprise filled the room when the descending angel slowly rose, dressed in the same garbs as the one they saved. Their face was cold, laced with a terrifying dedication to their duty, and glaring out at all of them were righteous fury in the form of soft green eyes, gentle orbs that were betrayed by it's owner.

"I will not allow you to touch the Emperor!" the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, declared to all in attendances, turning his back to them and taking his place beside his master.

"Allow me to introduce..." Lelouch vi Britannia said with glee as he raised his hand towards his loyal servant. "Suzaku Kururugi, my knight: a Knight of the Round above all others. I hereby grant him the title, Knight of Zero."

Confusion rose among them. There had been many a great knight in the past, the most powerful being the Knight of One, a position most sacred and important, for they were tasked with guarding the king with their very life and being. That position and role was acted out by Bismarck Waldstein. However, none had heard of this position before, and some were curious of how powerful this new title was.

No one dared to walk up to them. Suzaku had instilled fear into their hearts. What stood before them was not a Number, but a man who would not hesitate to bring an end to their lives if they had so much as dared to defy their new king. However, Odysseus, the timid and most indecisive of the brood, was the first to muster the courage, standing before the Knight and the Emperor.

"Lelouch..." he said slowly and nervously. "Sir Kururugi, this just won't do. Pulling a stunt like this, and on an international broadcast no less! It is, well..." he trailed off, the meaning already stated.

Yet the Emperor did not falter. "Do you think so?" Lelouch vi Britannia questioned. His slim form rose from the throne of the Gods, and his hands, so slim and frail, slid over his eyes. "Then let me make it easier for all of you to understand..."

A pale crimson consumed the gems. The dot expanded and spread it's body, wings unfurling from it's form, forming into a bird captured in mid-flight, a avian creature found in motion.

And so the King commanded of them, with power unquestioned, and conquest undenied.

**"ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS EMPEROR!"**

"Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like thi..."

The words could not be finished.

The fear was absolved.

The hatred was cleansed.

The confusion was cleared.

The fear was removed.

Their minds became clear, removed of any doubt, and only one thing remained, a single word that forced every fiber of their being to follow its' command, like an absolute order that could not be denied.

_Obedience._

Prince Odysseus placed a hand over his chest. The action was soon followed by his kin, and so too did the nobles mimic this action. "We hear and obey your command!" the prince announced, a calm smile over his face, and the sign of absolute obedience clear in his eyes... in _all_ of their eyes. "You're Majesty!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

The king smiled at their obedience. Soon, it would begin...

He would not be denied the redemption he sought. He would make this world a better place. His station demanded it of him. The world demanded it of him. The gods demanded it of him.

The dead demanded it of him.

And so... _the reformation of the world begins._

**Code Geass: The Alternative  
**


	2. What Makes A King?

"**Divergence"**

A word designed for turbulence. A word where a path, which was thought to be set in stone, was curled and twisted into something else… something more.

It is said that the path to hell is paved with good intentions… but what if this path was torn apart, left for a new path to be made?

A demon would have walked this road… but now, a man burdened with sin strides with conviction.

* * *

_Episode 01: What Makes A King?_

* * *

(The United Federation of Nations, Council Meeting Room)

The world was left in an uproar. Everywhere, be it Britannian or otherwise, people were left on the road, swept off their feet by the world-wide national broadcast. Everyone had seen it. Anyone who had been curious, arrogant, or intruding enough to see what occurred in the nation of Britannia stared at the screen in bewilderment before they finally reacted.

In the United Federation of Nations, delegates and representatives were centered in a single room. Various individuals sat in a ring at a large conference table, packed in a spacious room. At the head of the table was none other than the UFN Chairwoman, Kaguya Sumeragi. Though she was young, barely at the age of fifteen, close to sixteen, she was a stunning beauty, added to her appealing attire, being a traditional kimono composed of blue, yellow, and pink, all vibrant colors that complimented her beauty. At her side was the Secretary and Head of Internal Affairs, Kaname Ohgi, a man in his mid-thirties, bearing a stout chin and sporting a red-headband, a symbol of being a proud member of the Kouzuki Resistance Cell, which had been the founding group of the Order of the Black Knights. Not far was the Japanese Prime Minister, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Though he was near his sixties, Tohdoh was hardened veteran, evident by his old, worn face and his narrowed glare, his katana held in his hand.

"I trust everyone is aware of why we have gathered here today?" Kaguya asked, her normally confident, prideful, and whimsical smile gone. There was little room for tomfoolery here, especially with the recent turn of events. Everyone present in the room nodded, some slouching and others standing upright, a few leaning in on their chins atop their folded hands.

The first to answer her question was a representative of what remained of the European Union, adorned in a dark blue outfit that resembled a military uniform of sorts, complete with red highlights and gloves. Her hair was done into two, elegant pigtails, and her blue eyes were calm, calculating, and so attentive. At her side was a young man, around the same age as the newly christened Emperor and his Knight, bearing blue hair that was tied back into a braid, and dressed in a similar uniform, sans bearing black shoulders and a red armband.

"I would assume that everyone here today is fully aware, Chairwoman Sumeragi." Laihla Malcal spoke, her tone calm and assertive. "After all, it is not everyday you see a prince usurp the ruler of a nation that rules one-third of the world."

This remark made Ohgi and Tohdoh flinch somewhat, though Kaguya remained straight-faced. Another representative, obviously from the Philippine Islands from his attire, being a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, chuckled as he stroke his frosty beard. "Indeed not," he said with intrigue. "I, for one, am curious. What do we know about this lad?"

"From what we know," Ohgi spoke tensely, his gloved hands clenched tightly behind his back. "Emperor Lelouch, formerly the eleventh prince, was believed to be deceased during the invasion of Japan nearly nine years ago, alongside his younger sister, princess Nunnally. His whereabouts since then are a mystery."

"And he shows up so suddenly?" a Representative from Russia, a burly man with a hardened face, not unlike Tohdoh's, asked. His muscles bulged against the seams of his suit, and his wrinkled face crunched in suspicion. "And so quickly after Zero's passing?"

"…and what are you implying, Representative Bourgei?" Tohdoh asked, his grip on his katana equal to a vice. "Are you implying that Zero is the new emperor?"

"No, I am not." The man defended himself, holding up his hands. "I am merely making a statement. I find it odd, that is all. Even further is his claim that Charles zi Britannia is now dead. Is this truly confimed?"

"We are looking into the matter as we speak." Kaguya said. "However, we have yet to discover any records of the acclaimed actions."

"Either way, this is most troubling." Another of the representatives spoke. He was dressed in a sharp, pinstripe suit, his dark hair combed back neatly, and his hands adorned in gloves. "Regardless of how he came to the throne, we must think about what he will do now," the Thailand Rep. suggested. "Will he attack the United Federation?"

"We have no idea what he has planned." Ohgi replied back truthfully. "The best course of action is simply to observe. It has only been two days since Emperor Lelouch ascended to the throne."

"I agree." Malcal said. "Observing the situation would be the best course of action. However... I am most troubled by something."

The Thailand Representative raised a curious brow. "Oh? And what would that be, Lady Malcal?" he inquired.

"The other members of the Royal Family, including the guards in the area, and even the nobility..." the EU Rep. pondered aloud, her eyes narrowed into great confusion and suspicion. "How could they accept him so easily, especially with his claim of killing the previous Emperor?"

That was the most troubling question. On the live broadcast, just about everyone in that room was openly opposed. The crowned Princess, Guinevere, had even tried to have him killed on the spot, yet this attempt was foiled by the newly christened Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. The crowned Prince, Odysseus, had even tried to persuade his brother to stop this nonsense... yet the boy had merely shrugged it all off as he simply glared down at them all with that chilling grin, and commanded them all to acknowledge him.

In the next moment, they were chanting his name as if he were a god.

Though many were left to question what had happened, only Kaguya Sumeragi, Kaname Ohgi, and Kyoshiro Tohdoh knew the truth of it all. They knew how they all became so obedient. In fact, they knew who Emperor Lelouch, in truth, truly was. After all, the three of them were, in some way, shape, or form affiliated with the Order of the Black Knights. Tohdoh and Ohgi were both members of said organization, and Kaguya had been their financial backer. Nobody in this room, sans these three, knew the truth about Lelouch vi Britannia.

No one except them knew that he was Zero.

* * *

(Cambodia, Britannian Military Base)

"This is unacceptable."

Those were the only three words spoken by Bismark Waldstein as he strode his way, barely contained in fury, to the hangar bay where the Gallahad awaited him. He was accompanied by three others, all of which garbed in the same regal, noble attire, adorned with capes over their shoulders. The Knight of One was absolutely furious, for a lack of better words. Even beneath his cape, he was shaking with unbridled age. He had seen the footage in it's entirety, from start to finish, and needless to say... he was livid.

_'How dare he... how dare that ungrateful child...!'_

"I agree, Lord Waldstein." Gino Weinburg, a young man with blonde hair and lively green eyes, spoke in contempt. "This is treason in it's purest shape... and that's not accounting for what Suzaku is doing right now."

"I told you we could not trust a meager number." the Knight of Two, Dorothea Ernst, spat venomously, her golden eyes set into a narrowed glare. "Why in the world did his Majesty appoint him as a Knight of the Round in the first place?!"

"It matters not. What is done, is done." Bismarck said in dismissal. "We must leave for Pendragon at once. We cannot allow Britannia to be stained any further!"

The others harked in agreement, yet Gino was the odd one out as he frowned, troubled. His pace was slower than the others, trailing behind him, head lowered deeply in thought. He couldn't understand it. While he only knew Suzaku for only a year or so, he knew what he wanted. He was sick of the current system, and wanted to change it. That being said, he wasn't like most people. He didn't it to be changed through the means of force, he wanted to change it with the means of actions. He wished for it to be changed from within, given time. It was a futile one... but it brought hope to Gino. Hope that maybe... just maybe, the people of Japan could finally be recognized as ordinary individuals, not some nuisance barbarians.

_'Why, Suzaku...?'_ Gino thought, vastly disturbed with his friend's actions. _'Why are you siding with him? Didn't you want to change Britannia for the better...?'_

* * *

(Pendragon, Imperial Palace)

Lelouch smirked as he stood before them all, violet eyes dancing with broadened amusement. Every last one of them, obedient down to their very bones, any and all free will they carried stripped of their essence entirely. All were now his lapdogs, loyal servants forevermore until spoken otherwise. All of them were adorned in different garb than before, their faces cloaked by a face mask that hid their lower face, and a violet visor covering their entire facial feature. Short, white capes hung from their shoulders, dressed entirely in gray with white boots that reached all the way to his calves. In hand were rifles, standing in cadence as they awaited their next order.

"...everything is proceeding as planned." he mused to himself, slouching in his throne as his hand rested against his cheek, leaning against the armrest. "It won't be long now before the real show can finally begin." He stopped his own musings as the soldiers parted, making way for a new figure to make their way to the throne. His steps were hurried and quick, fast in pace, short of breath. Lelouch couldn't stop himself from smiling out of genuine happiness. The last of the needed pieces was finally here, set in place on the board.

"Y-Your Highness...!" Jeremiah Gottwald breathed, stopping just short of the steps as he kneeled in the utmost respect. "I-I am sorry! I had not realized that you had...!"

Lelouch raised a hand, stopping him. The poor man must have ran all the way here, just to speak with him. He had expected as much, if the reports he received were to be believed. It appeared that, no matter their actions, the Black Knights still went with the story of Zero being killed in action. Hah, what a farce! Oh, if only he revealed himself before all of those ignorant fools and reveal the truth to them! ...but no, there was no need for that. Everything would play out in due time. All he had to do was set everything into motion. "It is fine, Jeremiah." the new Emperor told his Knight of Orange, a grin smeared all over his face. "To be rather honest, you arrived much earlier than I had expected."

Jeremiah blinked in confusion as he looked at Lelouch, obviously distressed and disoriented. When he had learned that his lord had perished, he had almost went livid from grief. He demanded to see the body, but Ohgi would not let him. That fact brought suspicion, so he chose to sneak inside the morgue undetected. It was there that he discovered that the reports were falsified. Rage could not describe his rampage as he assaulted one of the senior members and demanded to know what had happened and why they had lied. As it turned out, with the thanks of an unknown pilot, his lord had managed to escape, hopefully unharmed. It had only been a month later after leaving that he had discovered that his lord had murdered Charles zi Britannia, admitting as much on a national broadcast no less!

And then he announced that he was now Emperor. Words could not describe how he felt.

Before Jeremiah could speak, Lelouch looked at the mass of guards around them, and gave them a flick of the wrist. "Leave us," he commanded. They gave him a salute, and left the throne room in perfect order. As the large doors slowly closed as the last one left, Lelouch looked back to Jeremiah, smiling warmly. "...it's good to see you again, Jeremiah."

"M-my lord, what is going on?" Jeremiah asked, vastly confused. What had happened after he had managed to escape? Why had his lord assumed to the throne? "That man, Ohgi, a-and Villetta... they told me you had died. I-I did not believe them, and when I looked into the morgue..."

"I see," the violet-eyed teen mused, chuckling somewhat. "So they fed you that lie as well?"

"My lord... what in the world happened?"

Suddenly, as if to answer this question, Lelouch's face curled into a disgusted snarl. "Schneizel happened." he said, spitting the name with quiet distaste. "He informed them of my Geass... Apparently, whatever Villetta had told him planted some form of doubt in Ohgi's head, and Schneizel's words only served to light the fire needed to let the doubt spread. As a result, they held me at gunpoint." A sigh escaped him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will be the first to admit that I had been lacking in this regard. Had I told them of my Geass sooner, then perhaps none of this would have occurred. What _does_ bother me, however, is that the Black Knights took in Schneizel's lie so damned easily. Tamaki and Ohgi, I could have understand, but Tohdoh and the others?"

"There's hardly not much you can do there, Lelouch." Suzaku told him. It was only now that Jeremiah noticed his presence, having been nearly silent through out the whole conversation. His attire as the Knight of Zero was far different that what the other members of the Knights of the Round wore. The cape was extravagant, dark blue in color with a high collar, and forming into strands. Beneath that was a pilot suit, bearing gold, gray, and white. "He has them all in the palm of his hand. They're just as much as pawns as you were."

Lelouch smiled wryly at his friend. "Owch... harsh words, Suzaku." His smile faltered, however, and quickly turned back to Jeremiah. "Jeremiah Gottwald... do you still wish to serve me?"

In response to this question, Jeremiah put his fist over his heart, bowing his head. "...it would be my honor, Your Majesty!"

"Then rise, my Knight of Orange." the Emperor commanded him. "We have work to do."

* * *

(Area 11, Ashford Academy)

To say that Rivalz was shocked would be an understatement. He was in the council room, sitting across from the blonde bombshell. Both of them had known each other for a long time, yet they could scarcely find any words to speak. The room was quiet and empty for the most part, and the only noise provided was the TV that was on, showing the recent news coverage, namely about a certain violet-eyed teen becoming Emperor.

"Did..." Rivalz tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and trying to piece his own thoughts back together. "Did you know? About Lelouch...?"

Milly shook her head, fiddling with her hands. A bitter smile appeared over her face. He hated that smile. It didn't belong on her. "No..." she replied. "I never had any idea. You should have seen me when I was watching the news." A dry laugh escaped her. "Lelouch? A prince? I thought it was some kind of sick joke."

Rivalz smiled wryly. Yeah, that had been his reaction too. Everybody in the whole class had gone crazy about it. Even now, he could recall the chaos that erupted. The more patriotic of his classmates went hysterical, claiming that he was a murderer for killing the Emperor and taking the throne. A few others were horrified by what they had heard. Some were left speechless and stunned. The girls either swooned over the fact that Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the smartest kids in the school, was now the most powerful figure in all of Britannia, or gaped in shock.

Rivalz was among the number of people left horrified and speechless. How could this have happened? Why hadn't Lelouch had told him? Moreover, how couldn't he have known? There was no way he could have known! Hell, not even Milly did!

"...so, what do you think he's gonna do now?" Rivalz asked after a long period of silence. "Do you think that, maybe... he'll try to change the system? Or go to war against some country?"

"I-I don't know, to be honest with you, Rivalz." the blonde confessed. "I'm still trying to process the fact that our darling little Lulu is now the Emperor."

"...what do you think Shirley would say if she saw this?"

Milly smiled sadly. "...I think you know the answer to that one."

* * *

(Black Knights Warship Ikagura, Command Center)

Kallen was pacing around the command center impatiently, arms folded over her chest, her face clearly anxious. She had every reason to be anxious. That being said, most of the Black Knights, mostly those who discovered the true identity of Zero, were left feeling anxious and worried. Right now, the only ones present in the room were her, Tamaki, Rakshata, and Chiba. Sugiyama and Minami had left earlier to deal with an important matter regarding the UFN. The loudmouth was lounging about on a couch, arms propped behind his head and legs atop the table while Rakshata was typing furiously on her pad, probably working on a project.

The room was tense in silence. The more she paced, the more worried and visibly distraught she became, and her pace quickened. Eventually, Rakshata sighed in annoyance, and gave her a glare. "For Pete's sake, child, will you stop pacing around?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching in aggravation. "It's distracting me from my work."

Kallen stopped to glare back at her. "Well, excuse me for being oh-so distracting." she snapped. "How can you even be so calm right now?!"

"Because I have more important things to worry about other than what Zero is up to." the chief engineer replied curtly, leaving her gaping like a fish. "My child has been raped by the Earl of Pudding so horribly, it's not even funny. I will admit, he's made some excellent, even outstanding adjustments, but he still had the nerve, the audacity, to lay his grubby little fingers on my Guren!" A growl escaped her. "Not only will I have to disinfect it, but clean it thoroughly!"

"How are you not even the least bit confused about what's going on?!" Kallen shouted at her in disbelief. "Zero's the Emperor of Britannia now!"

"And?"

Kallen did a backstep, gawking at the woman. "A-and?"

"Zero is the Emperor. So what?" Rakshata asked. "I admit, it's rather amusing to see. He preached about destroying Britannia, but now he's the ruler of the entire country? He's a hypocrite, and a vastly amusing one, but so what?

"You-how-gah!" she threw her arms in the air out of frustration. What in the hell was wrong with this woman?! How could she be so... so...!

"Kouzuki is right, Chawla." Chiba voiced her own opinion. "Now that Zero is the Emperor of Britannia, we have no idea what will happen. For all we know, he could take revenge against us and declare an all-out war."

"And that's none of my concern." Rakshata waved her off.

"Even if that means it could end with your _children_ being blown up?"

Her fingers froze, ceasing their furious typing. Chiba smirked in victory while Rakshata glared at her out of annoyance. "...you have a sharp mouth, woman." the engineer commented before sighing. "Also, I highly doubt he'll attack out of revenge. He'll have his hands full dealing with the loyalists of Charles zi Britannia's regime. After all, he _did_ say he killed him, didn't he? That means he'll have to face some pretty dangerous people. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already dealing with an assassination attempt."

Kallen's face went pale. _'Assasination attempt...?'_ she thought, suddenly feeling her heart beginning to thump wildly. It took her a moment to realize what she was thinking, and shook her head. What was she thinking? Why was she so worried? Lelouch had openly admitted that she was little more than a puppet, as were the rest of the Black Knights. He had betrayed them, despite what she knew to be certain. She knew it was all a lie, a mere act. Lelouch had given up. Nunnally was gone, his reason for living, his reason for starting a rebellion. Without her, his life meant nothing. He had finally just given up, and willingly put himself at gunpoint.

And, yet...

_"Kallen... you have to live."_

"...you've been quiet, Kouzuki." Chiba spoke up, releasing her from her thoughts. "Are you thinking about Zero?"

"Y-yeah," she replied shakily. "I'm... worried about what's going to happen now, is all."

"I can understand that," she nodded. "Him being the most powerful figure in Britannia... it's surprising to say the least." Her features darkened, forming into a heavy scowl. "That still doesn't change the fact that he used us all like that."

"...hey," Tamaki spoke up. Kallen blinked. Up until now, he had been oddly quiet, which was unlike him, considering his habit of running his mouth like a fucking moron. "You think that, maybe... Zero's still on our side?"

Chiba and Kallen stared at him in disbelief. Did... did he really just say that?

"I mean, come on!" he tried to defend himself. "He killed the previous bigwig in charge, right? So... doesn't that mean he's still fighting with us?"

"Tamaki, that man used us like pawns." Chiba growled. "How, pray tell, is he _on our side_ as you said?"

Tamaki glared back at her. "Well, we didn't even ask if he actually did use this Geass thing on us, didn't we?" he shot back hotly. "We just took that blonde bastard's word for it."

Kallen stared at him. Even Rakshata, who had yet to give her input, was ogling him out of sheer disbelief. Chiba blinked rapidly, as if unsure of what she had just said. The loudmouth... was actually using his brain?

"Well, I'll be damned." the Indian woman remarked wryly. "The idiot can be taught."

"Hey!" he snapped. "I can use my head every now and then too, ya know!"

"However rare that is. In fact, it's once in every blue moon!"

"Screw you, Rakshata!"

Kallen sighed, shaking her head in her hand. That being said, Tamaki did have a point. A point that should have been made perfectly clear. None of them had ever truly wondered, much less asked him outright, if he had truly used his Geass on them to ensure their loyalty. She herself knew that Geass had stripped her of her free will once, but this was to confirm whether or not she had been the pilot of the Glasgow her brother had used once back in Shinjuku, when Zero had first appeared to them. That woman close to Ohgi, Villetta, was also under it's influence once, having been stripped of her Sutherland during that same skirmish.

What Tamaki was right? What if they had been played like fools by Schneizel? She wouldn't put it past him. The bastard was a prince as well, and something about him... unnerved her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew well enough to know that she was dangerous.

"Look, I'm just saying that-" Whatever Tamaki was going to say was interrupted when Sugiyama came rushing into the news, slightly out of breath. The group stopped to look at him. "Sugiyama? What's-"

"T-turn on the news!" he told them, panting. "Z-Zero's making an announcement!"

Chiba and Tamaki's eyes widened before the latter grabbed the remote from the table, and turned on the screen. As Sugiyama had said, it was a news station doing a report.

"We interrupt your daily scheduled programming for today's news," the usual line came about. "The 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, has declared to be making an important announcement this evening. He had recently assumed to the throne shortly after his declaration a few short days ago, and has quickly assumed almost complete control. We are now live at Pendragon, Imperial Palace, where the Emperor is about to make his speech."

Shortly afterwards, the image shifted to the Throne room of the Palace. Standing on the podium was none other than Lelouch, clad in fancy white robes, tailored to fit his slender build. Kallen stifled a short giggle. That outfit did not suit him in the least bit. Chiba viewed him with slight disgust, her fists clenched angrily while Tamaki stared at the screen with his full attention. Rakshata merely gave him a sideways glance, but nonetheless put down her pad.

_"To all my imperial subjects,"_ Lelouch spoke, his tone clad with true authority. For a moment, Kallen envisioned him garbed in his original attire, mask and all. _"As you are all aware, most... if not all the people in Britannia, have not taken kindly to me usurping the throne. I had told all of you, as clear as day, that I killed Charles zi Britannia. I will not deny that this, in part, was for personal gain... but it was also for the good of this world."_ Lelouch's face hardened, his grip tightening on the podium. _"He believed, like nearly all of us, that the strong shall prevail, and the weak shall be crushed underfoot. He described the European Union as mere rabble decided by a popularity contest, simply because it made equality a right. He called the Chinese Federation a pack of lazy dullards, all because they shared an equal distribution of wealth. To him, the one true manifesto was to fight, compete, struggle, and dominate."_

He took a sharp intake of breath.

_"...he was right about one thing, however. All men were not created equal. However, it was not because some were born into power, and others born in poverty. They are not equal because they are different in their entirety. We of Britannia believe in strength in all of it's entirety, holding it to be the one true law, and that we are given power because it is our god-given right. The Elevens..."_ Lelouch paused. _"No... the Japanese are different, not simply because of their customs or racial difference, but of their unwavering resolve. Even after Britannia had subjugated Japan, it's people did not bow to us, nor did they accept us. They fought against us, down to their very last breath, and even now, they continue to do so, all under the banner of the Black Knights."_

Chiba frowned heavily. "What is he getting at?" she questioned, only to be shushed by Tamaki.

"Quiet!"

_"Power is not given to us,"_ Lelouch's voice was raised, his tone now in the same manner as that of when he was the commander of the Black Knights. _"It is earned! Not given! Earned! Not through birth, but by struggle! Not by inheritance, but by merit! Our nation claims to be the strongest, but in reality, we're far more diluted than even the Chinese Federation, with their eunuch's corrupted schemes, using Empress Tianzi as but a mere figurehead! Any who believe that power is given to us freely, as if it were our god given right, is little more than a delusional fool!"_

"What are you getting at, Lelouch?" Kallen questioned. "What are you up to?"

_"As of now, every member of the nobility, be them Barons, Dukes, Archdukes, or any member of the sort, are hereby stripped of their noble status!"_

In that one instant, all of hell broke loose.

"W-what the hell?!" Chiba shouted in shock, unable to believe her ears. "D-did he just say that he-?!"

Tamaki busted out laughing. "That's Zero for ya!" he cackled, holding his stomach.

Rakshata smirked coyly, folding her arms. "He gets more amusing by the minute."

Kallen was left speechless, staring at the screen in total shock. "L-Lelouch... you...!"

_"Furthermore!"_ the Emperor shouted above the chaos and roaring voices of various reporters. _"Any and all countries and/or nations that were subjugated by Britannia, be them Japanese, Europeans, or of any other nationality under the banner of Britannia, are hereby restored of their rights! Not only will they be given back the rights they once held prior to being shackled by Britannia, but they will be given the right to once again call themselves by their true name!"_

The shouts were growing louder. Everyone in the Ikagura-no... everyone in the world that was watching this could only be left with one mixed feelings.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Shock.

Hope.

Joy.

Happiness.

By the end of it all, Lelouch vi Britannia smiled like the devil himself as he looked right back at the camera... at everyone watching him at this very moment. _"The times have changed."_ he said coolly. _"And as the times change, so must we. In the end, when the gears of time have halted, nothing will be the same, not even us. This I swear, as the 99th Emperor of Britannia."_

And with that, the transmission came to an abrupt end.

* * *

(United Federation of Nations, Council Room)

Everyone was left speechless. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. They simply all stared at the news, being left dumbfounded. Kaguya was the only one to react, her face etched in deadly serious as she turned to Ohgi, who was standing there with wide eyes. "Ohgi," she said, snapping him out of it. "Please, get in touch with Britannia."

"M-ma'am?"

"I wish to speak with Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia." she commanded. "At once"

**Code Geass: The Alternative**


End file.
